russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Secarats TV
Secarats TV is a Philippine satellite and cable youth-oriented entertainment television channel and one of the three digital television channels created by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation as a joint-venture and a partnership through IBC and Secarats Talent Management Services, which is the line producer and production partner of the government-sequestered and the country's third leading TV network. The channel's content for IBC and Secarats-produced programming include the previous teleseries under IBC and Secarats, reality and variety shows, mall shows and concerts, and music videos featuring the Secarats artists. Secarats TV operates 24/7, albeit catering to a young audience, whose demographics included kids and teens in elementary and high school by targeting the millennials. It is aimed at children at the age of 4-12 years old and teenagers at the age of 13-19 years old and above. Also, the Secarats Television, will be relegated as line producer and production outfit to handle some entertainment programs and talents of IBC-13 after Secarats owner and producer Francis Custodio Abuan, Jr. was appoined to the network's management and IBC Board of Directors. The channel started its initial broadcast on October 2, 2017. Secarats TV is aired on Sky Cable Channel 18, Sky Direct Channel 30, Cignal Chanel 45 nationwide and more than 100 provincial cable television providers nationwide. Profile On October 2, 2017 at 06:00PM, Secarats TV started its commercial operations as a mix of digital and satellite with its very first program, Glory Jane, IBC and Secarats-produced Philippine adaptation of the 2011 Korean drama of the same title. This programming also has the MTRCB advisory before the show. Programming 'Dramas' *''Glory Jane'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2016) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) *''Mars Ravelo's Roberta'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2016) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) *''Hulog ng Langit'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2016) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) *''You Light Up My Life'' (already aired on IBC 13 from 2016-2017) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) *''Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?'' (already aired on IBC 13 in 2017) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) 'Comedy' *''Iskul Bukol'' (Diliman High School era: 2017-present) (previous episodes after being aired every Saturday on IBC 13) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) 'Reality show' *''SM Little Stars'' (General Patronage (G) rating from the MTRCB) (with the green G graphics) *''Search for Kids and Teens P&S Model'' (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) 'Game show' *''Fun House'' (Francis Magundayao era) (already aired on IBC 13 from 2016-2017) (General Patronage (G) rating from the MTRCB) (with the green G graphics) 'Variety shows' *''TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show)'' (re-run from PTV in 2011) (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) *''Sing-Along with Secarats'' (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) 'Music video' *''Secarats Video'' (Parental Guidance (PG) rating from the MTRCB) (with the blue PG graphics) 'Segments' *''Round Insider @ Secarats'' - features a minutely biz on the news of the entertainment scene at the top of the hour that will feature several events, mall shows and concerts. Schedule Monday-Friday *04:00 am - Glory Jane (replay) *04:45 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *05:30 am - Hulog ng Langit (replay) *06:15 am - You Light Up My Life (replay) *07:00 am - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (replay) *07:45 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *08:30 am - Glory Jane (replay) *09:15 am - You Light Up My Life (replay) *10:00 am - Iskul Bukol (previous episodes) (replay) *10:45 am - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (replay) *11:30 am - Secarats Video *12:00 nn - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *12:45 pm - Hulog ng Langit (replay) *01:30 pm - Iskul Bukol (previous episodes) (replay) *02:15 pm - Glory Jane (replay) *03:00 pm - You Light Up My Life (replay) *03:45 pm - Hulog ng Langit (replay) *04:30 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (replay) *05:30 pm - Fun House *06:00 pm - Glory Jane *06:45 pm - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta *07:30 pm - You Light Up My Life *08:15 pm - Hulog ng Langit *09:00 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? *09:45 pm - Iskul Bukol (previous episodes) *10:30 pm - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta (replay) *11:15 pm - Glory Jane (replay) *12:00 mn - Secarats Video *12:30 am - Hulog ng Langit (replay) *01:15 am - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? (replay) *02:00 am - Glory Jane (replay) *02:45 am - You Light Up My Life (replay) *03:30 am - Secarats Video Saturday *04:00 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta matathon *07:45 am - Glory Jane marathon *11:30 am - You Light Up My Life marathon *03:15 pm - Hulog ng Langit marathon *05:30 pm - Secarats Video *06:00 pm - Iskul Bukol (fresh episodes after being aired every Saturday on IBC) *06:45 pm - Search for Kids and Teens P&S Model *07:45 pm - Sing-Along with Secarats *08:30 pm - Glory Jane marathon *12:15 am - You Light Up My Life marathon Sunday *04:00 am - Hulog ng Langit marathon *07:45 am - Mars Ravelo’s Roberta matathon *11:30 am - Glory Jane marathon *01:00 pm - TSAS (The Sunday Afternoon Show) (fresh episodes) *02:00 pm - You Light Up My Life marathon *05:45 pm - Sing-Along with Secarats (replay) *06:30 pm - Secarats Video *07:00 pm - SM Little Stars *08:00 pm - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? matathon *11:45 pm - Iskul Bukol (fresh episodes after being aired every Saturday on IBC) (replay) *12:30 am - TSAS (The Sudnay Afternoon Show) (replay) *01:30 am - Search for Kids and Teens P&S Model (replay) *02:30 am - Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza? matathon External links *Secarats TV on Facebook *Secarats TV on Twitter *Secarats TV on Instagram See also *IBC *Secarats Talent Management Services References Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation Category:Secarats Talent Management Services Category:Philippine television networks Category:Television channels and stations established in 2017 Category:2017 establishments in the Philippines Category:Television in the Philippines Category:Entertainment companies of the Philippines Category:Filipino-language television stations Category:Media in Metro Manila Category:Television in Metro Manila Category:Assets owned by Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation